


Face the World

by BrianJustin4Ever



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 06:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/pseuds/BrianJustin4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David needs to face his fears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Face the World

“You know you can’t stay here forever.”

David ignored the voice.

“I know you’re scared, but hiding out in Neverland is not the way to solve the problem.”  
David looked at his older brother Jacob. “What do you know about being scared?”

“I’ve been there before. How else do you think I knew where to find you?” Jacob shrugged as he took a seat on the ledge next to his baby brother.

“When have you been to Neverland?”

Jacob closed his eyes, letting the wind ruffle his hair. “When I graduated high school, our whole family knew I was never going to go to university. I never had the grades or motivation. I didn’t want to graduate; I had no idea what I was going to do with my life.”

“But you went to trade school and now you’re one of the top technicians in the region.”

Jacob nodded. “That’s right, but I had to find what I loved, find something I wouldn’t mind working at.”

David’s eyes turned downcast. “It’s not the same.”

“No, it’s not.” Jacob agreed, putting his arm around David and pulling the too skinny man closer before continuing, “You already know what you love. Mathematics. You’re graduating from university, not high school.”

David shrugged the arm off his shoulder. “What if I can’t find a job? What if I’m a failure?”

Ignoring David’s cringe, Jacob placed his arm around David once again. “What if? What if? What if?” Jacob mocked. “You’ll never know if you don’t try. And you’ll never try if you stay here in Neverland.”

“I don’t want to be all alone.” David said mournfully.

“You’ll never be alone,” Jacob said, meaning clear in his voice.

Jacob and David stared at each other, reading each other’s eyes. With determination reflecting in his eyes, David stood up, offering his hand and assisting Jacob to his feet. “Let’s go home.” David stated very matter-of-factly.

“Let’s go home,” Jacob echoed, looking around the vast landscape before leading his brother back to where he belonged.


End file.
